Confession
by HanRyeong
Summary: Confession-Pengakuan. Boyslove / Yewook / 2shot.


**Confession**

 **.**

 **Pair : Yewook**

 **Genre : Romance**

 **Warning : Alur bolak-balik dan typo berserakkan.**

 **.**

 **.**

"astaga... dia memang tampan."

Terlihat seorang namja bertubuh kecil, namun memiliki wajah yang sangat manis jika ia tidak memakai kacamata.

Namja itu masih melakukan kegiatannya yaitu melihat, -ah tidak lebih tepatnya mengintip seseorang yang tengah berada di depannya secara diam-diam. sesekali ia tersenyum atau juga tertawa kecil melihat kelakuan seseorang yang ia lihat.

"dia sangat tampan dan sempurna. Tak jarang para yeoja atau namja menginginkannya. Hah~ sepertinya aku sama seperti mereka." sesekali ia tertawa membayangkan pikiran konyolnya.

Acara mengintipnya terhenti akibat getaran yang berasal dari ponselnya.

"yeoboseo umma."

'...'

"ah ya. Nanti ku usahakan."

Pip

Ia memasukkan ponselnya ke saku almameter sekolahnya. Ia kembali melakukan kegiatannnya, namun senyum yang berkembang di bibir tipisnya menghilang digantikan dengan wajah murungnya.

"dia namja yang sempurna akan sangat cocok dengan yeoja yang sempurna pula. Dan lagi, dia tidak mungkin seperti ku, menyukai sesama jenis. Dia itu pasti masih normal. Dan aku yakin, yeoja itu kekasihnya karena mereka sangat cocok." namja manis itu masih memandang kearah depan, melihat adegan yang dilakukan namja yang dikatakannya sempurna.

namja manis itu melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan tempat persebunyiannya dengan wajah yang ditundukkan. Tanpa ia ketahui sepasang mata tajam menatap kepergiannya.

 **..:: Confession ::..**

Ah ya~. Perkenalkan namja manis itu bernama Kim Ryeowook atau orang-orang terdekatnya memanggilnya Wookie. Ia memiliki tubuh yang kecil, surai berwarna hitam, dan memiliki bola mata berwarna coklat caramel yang bersembunyi di balik kaca mata tebalnya.

Ryeowook bukan orang populer di sekolahnya, melainkan orang kutu buku. Ia selalu pergi ke perpustakaan jika ada waktu luang. Tidak setiap ada waktu luang ia pergi ke tempat menurut sebagian orang membosankan –perpustakaan-, terkadang ia melakukan kegiatan lainnya seperti kegiatan yang dilakukannya tadi.

 **..:: Confession ::..**

Ryeowook memasuki rumah yang sangat besar dengan cat berwarna putih gading dan dipadukan berwarna gold menambahkan kesan mewah pada rumah besar tersebut.

Semua maid yang bekerja di rumah besar itu menundukkan kepala mereka saat namja manis itu memasuki rumah tersebut.

Ah ya, walaupun di sekolah ia tidak populer dan sering dijuluki kutu buku, ia termasuk orang berpunya. Bahkan hartanya sangat berlimpah. Namun, dibalik itu semua, ia seorang yang sangat pendiam sejak kedua orang tuanya bercerai.

"Ahjumma, umma dimana?" tanya ryeowook pada salah satu maid yang ada di dekatnya berdiri.

"oh, nyonya kim ada di ruangnya tuan." Ucap seorang yeoja paruh baya dengan sopan.

Ryeowook melangkahkan kakinya menuju lantai dua tempat ruangan umma berada.

"Umma, aku masuk."

Setelah meminta izin, ryeowook membuka pintu besar itu dan menuju tempat umma berada. –meja kerja-. Ia langsung duduk di depan meja kerja ummanya.

"umma ingin bicara apa denganku?" tanya ryeowook pada sang umma.

"ah wooki~, umma ingin menanyakan sekali lagi. Apa kau tidak apa-apa jika umma menikah kembali?" tanya Kim Jaejoong –umma ryeowook- pada anak tunggalnya.

"jika itu membuat umma bahagia kenapa tidak." Jawab ryeowook.

"umma tidak akan memikir perasaan umma sendiri saja wookie~, umma juga memikirkan perasaan mu. Jika kau tidak suka, umma akan membatalkannya." Umma ryowook menatap putranya dengan lembut. Ryeowook menundukkan kepalanya sebentar, lalu ia kembali memandang orang yang sangat ia sayangi itu dengan senyum lembut.

"aku akan bahagia jika umma bahagia. Jika itu yang terbaik, kenapa umma membatalkannya? Aku akan menerima semua keputusan umma jika itu yang terbaik." Ucap ryeowook tersenyum. Jaejoong segera menghampiri ryeowook dan memeluknya dengan erat.

"umma tyakin ini yang terbaik. Terimakasih sayang~." Ryeowook membalas pelukan sang umma tak kalah erat.

"lusa umma akan mengenalkan calon ayahmu sayang." Ucap jaejoong. Ryeowook langsung melepaskan pelukan sang umma.

"umma sudah menemukannya?" tanay ryeowook dengan raut bingung. Jaejoong hanya menjawabnya dengan anggukan tak lupa senyum manis menghias wajah cantiknya.

"kenapa umma tidak memberitahukan ku?" ucap pada sang umma.

"sekerang umma telah memberitahukan kepadamu kan sayang~". Balas jaejoong.

"sudah berapa lama?" tanay ryeowook sambil memicikkan matanya menatap sang umma.

"sudah 2 minggu sayang~." Jaejoong kembali memeluk anak tunggalnya dengan sayang.

"apa umma yakin dia orang yang baik?" ryeowook kembali bertanya kepada sang umma. Jaejoong sangat jelas mendengar nada khawatir saat ryeowook bertanya kepadanya. Ia yakin, ryeowoo tidak ingin kejadian dahulu terulang kembali.

"umma yakin sayang~. Walaupun umma hanya mengenalnya baru beberapa minggu, umma sangat tau jika dia orang yang sangat baik dan sangat perhatian. Dan umma juga telah menceritakan tentang dirimu padanya." Ucap jaejoong pada ryeowook yang masih memeluknya.

"lalu, apa yang ia katakan?" tanya ryeowook dengan penasaran.

"ia mengatakan, ia tidak keberatan jika umma telah memiliki anak. Dan ia juga sangat tidak sabar untuk bisa bertemu denganmu. Katanya ia ingin mencoba mengakrabkan dirinya kepada calon anaknya nanti." Jaejoong melepaskan pelukannya pada ryeowook dan memilih berjongkok di hadapan putranya.

"bagaimana dengan keluarganya?" tanya ryeowook kembali. Ia sangat tidak ingin jika ummanya di permainkan seperti dulu –saat masih bersama appanya dulu-.

"keluarganya sudah memberikan izin. Ia menyerahkan kepada anaknya jika ini yang terbaik untuknya. Dan.. lusa kita akan makan malam bersama nya dan keluarga besarnya." Ucap jaejoong sambil membelai kepalnya putra dengan sayang.

Ryeowook hanya merespon dengan anggukan kepala. Lalu ia meminta izin untuk kembali kamarnya. Setelah memberi kecupan kepada sang umma, ryeowook meninggalkan ruangan sang umma.

 **..:: Confession ::..**

Pagi ini ryeowook memilih menaiki transportasi umum menuju sekolahnya. Walaupun ia orang yang sangat kaya, ia lebih menyukai menaiki transportasi umum dari pada diantar oleh sopir pribadinya. Ia hanya akan diantar oleh sopir pribadinya jika cuaca tidak mendukung.

Ryeowook melangkahkan kakinya menuju kelasnya di lantai 2 gedung bertingkat ini. sesekali ia menarik bibir tipisnya membentuk senyum kecil jika ada hoobae yang menyapa a dirinya.

Namun langkahnya berhenti saat melihat seseorang yang kemarin ia lihat secara diam-diam, melangkah ke arahnya.

Namja tampan itu melambaikan tangan kearah ryeowook dengan senyum manis yang sangat di sukai ryeowook. tetapi, saat ryeowook akan membalas, suara yang berasal di belakang tubuhnya menyapa gendang telinganya.

"yesung oppa~"

Ryeowook secara otomatis membalikkan badannya kearah suara. Ah~ dia ingat siapa yeoja yang berda di belakangnya. Yeoja itu yang saat itu tengah menghampiri yesung –namja yang dilihat ryeowook selama ini secara dia-diam- waktu tengah bermain basket kemarin.

Ryeowook kembali menundukkan kepalanya saat mengingat siapa yeoja itu. yeoja itu adalah kekasih dari yesung –menurutnya-.

Ryeowook kembali melangkahkan kakinya sambil memukul kepalanya dengan tangan kecilnya dan tak lupa mengatakan 'dasar bodoh' menghiraukan jika ia berjalan berpapasan dengan yesung.

Tanpa ryeowook ketahui, yesung melirik kearahnya dan ia tersenyum kecil menyaksikan tingkahnya yang sangat lucu itu.

Yesung berjalan melewati yeoja yang memanggilnya tadi dengan santai tanpa melirik sedikitpun kearah yeoja tersebut.

"yaak! Yesung!"

Yeoja itu mencoba mengejar yesung yang berjalan didepannya. "kenapa kau mencuekkanku? Sedangkan tadi kau melambai kearahku!" ucap sang yeoja dengan nada ketus.

"aku tidak melambai kearahmu." Balas yesung santai.

"lalu, kau melambai kearah namja yang didepanku?" tanya sang yeoja. Yesung hanya diam tanpa menjawab pertanyaan yeoja itu yang sebenarnya sangat tepat.

 **..:: Confession ::..**

Siang ini kantin sekolah terlihat cukup ramai. Ryeowook melihat sekeliling mencari meja kosong untuk ditempatinya agar bisa memakan makan siangnya. Ryeowook melangkahkan kakinya kearah meja yang terletak di pojok kantin.

Saat ia akan melahap makan siangnya, seseorang datang menghampirinya.

"hay.. boleh aku duduk disini?" ryeowook mendongakkan kepalanya untuk melihat siapa yang meminta izin kepadanya.

"ah, tentu. Silahkan" jawab ryeowook dengan senyum kakunya.

"Gomawo." Ucap orang itu yang ternyata seorang namja. Ryeowook membalasnya dengan senyum tipis.

"ah, kau siswa baru?" tanya namja itupada ryeowook.

"ne? ah, bu-bukan." Jawab ryeowook gugup. Namja itu memandang ryeowook yang menjadi korban tatapan namja itu mengerutkan alisnya bingung.

"tapi aku jarang melihatmu. Kau berada di tingkat berapa?" kembali namja itu melayangkan pertanyaan kepada ryeowook.

"aku ditingkat akhir." Jawab ryeowook dengan tatapan bingung.

"ah kita satu angkatan! Kenalkan, aku Shin Donghee. Kau bisa memanggilku shindong." ryeowook membalas jabatan tangan namaja yang bernama shindong itu.

"Kim Ryeowook, kau bisa memanggilku wookie." jawab ryeowook dengan senyum manisnya.

"senang bisa berkenalan denganmu." Ucap shindong dengan semangat.

"aku juga senang berkenalan denganmu shindong-ssi." Balas ryeowook.

"jangan terlalu formal. Aku tidak suka. ohya wookie, kenapa kau sendiri? dimana teman-tamanmu?" ryeowook berpikir, orang didepannya ini pasti sangat bisa bergaul, berbeda dengannya.

"ah, aku tidak punya teman. Maksudku, aku lebih senang sendiri." ryeowook langsung menjelaskan saat melihat tatapan namja didepannya.

"oh aku juga sama. Aku juga lebih senang menyendiri jika sudah jam istirahat. Tapi, jika aku di dalam ruang kelas, terkadang aku ikut berkumpul dengan yang lain." Jelas shindong. Ryeowook menganggukan kepalanya mengerti.

Mereka berdua kembali melanjutkan makan siang mereka yang tertunda karena perkenalan dan sedikit obrolan tadi. Terkadang shindong menyapa orang-orang yang lewat didepan meja mereka berdua.

Ryeowook akui, shindong orangnya sangat ramah dan humoris. Terkadang ia menceritakan hal lucu yang membuat ryeowook maupun shindong tertawa.

Tak jauh dari meja ryeowook, seseorang memandang kearahnya dengan senyum tipis.

"yesung-ah, kau melihat apa?" yesung –namja yang melihat ryeowook- segera mengalihkan pandangan ke arah temannya yang memandangnya penuh tanya.

"bukan apa-apa." Yesung dan teman-temannya kembali melanjutkan kegiatan mereka. sesekali yesung melihat ke arah meja ryeowook.

 **..:: Confession ::..**

Baru saja ryeowook keluar dari ruang kelasnya, ponselnya bergetar menandakan ada panggilan masuk.

"ne umma"

' **sayang, hari ini kau tidak usah mengikuti les.'**

"wae umma?"

' **acara makan malamnya dimajukan hari ini sayang.** **Karena oran tuanya akan pergi ke luar negri besok. Jadi, mereka meminta hari saja diakan makan malamnya.'**

"baiklah umma."

' **Park ahjussi yang akan menjemputmu.'**

"Ne."

Pip

Ryeowook memutuskan panggilannya dan memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam saku almameter sekolah. Ia melangkahkan kakinya ke gerbang sekolah sesekali memperbaiki letak kacamatanya yang sedikit turun.

Saat ryeowook tiba di depan gerbang, sebuah mobil BMW hitam berhenti di depanya dan keluarlah seorang pria paruh baya.

"siang tuan." Ryeowook membalas salam park ahjussi dengan senyum tipisnya. Park ahjussi membuka pintu mobil belakang, segera saja ryeowook masuk kedaam mobil tersebut.

Semua mata memandang kearah ryeowook yang telah masuk kedalam mobil mewah yang telah pergi meninggalkan arena sekolah.

Shindong yang melihat teman barunya memasuki mobil tersebut memandang takjub.

"wow.. ternyata dia orang kaya."

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tbc**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Hay.. hay.. :D . ini new ff yang sebelumnya saya buat GS. Tapi para YWS tidak menyukai ff yewook yang Gs, jadi saya tukar menjadi Boyslove. :D . sebenarnya pengen saya buat 1shot, tapi karena masih banyak ff yang belum di lanjut, jadinya di buat menjadi 2shot atau 3shot.**

 **Okee... reviewnya jangan lupa ^^v . and thank's for reading my story.. ^^**

 **[2015-07-01]**


End file.
